Gajil Redfox
"}} Gajil Redfox (ガジル・レッドフォックス Gajiru Reddofokkusu) est le Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier. Il était autrefois le plus redoutable des membres de la guilde Phantom Lord. Après l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis, il a rejoint Fairy Tail. Il a été élevé par un dragon nommé Metalicana mais il disparut en l'an X777, tout comme ceux de Natsu Dragnir et Wendy Marvel. Apparence thumb|204px|Gajil à Fairy TailGajil Redfox est un homme très grand et musclé avec de longs cheveux noirs en épis, qui sont habituellement gardés lissés vers l'arrière, révélant son front, les yeux rouges (initialement présentés comme verts) avec des pupilles fendues noires, et pas de sourcils visibles. La plupart de son corps exposée est couvert de boulons métalliques. Les plus visibles sont sur son visage, avec trois d'entre eux juste au-dessus de ses yeux (agissant comme des "sourcils" ), deux de chaque côté de son nez, et deux sur le menton, juste en dessous de sa bouche. Ses oreilles sont ornées de deux ensembles de cinq boucles d'oreilles chacune. En tant que membre de Phantom Lord, il porte son tatouage Phantom Lord dans le haut de son épaule droite. thumb|leftAprès avoir rejoint Fairy Tail, son tatouage noir Fairy Tail est situé sur son thumb|Gajil au Grand Jeux Magiquebras gauche, juste en-dessous de son épaule. Étant un Chasseur de Dragon, ses canines sont distinctement pointues. La tenue habituelle de Gajil Redfox se compose d'une tunique noire sans manche avec des bords cloutés, une ceinture également cloutée autour de sa taille, un pantalon lâche blanchâtre replié à l'intérieur de bottes noires cloutées, et une paire de gants bruns appareillés avec des bracelets cloutés . Il arbore également un ornement distinctif en forme d'aile, apparemment fait de plumes, sur son épaule droite, attaché à sa tunique par un grand bouton. Il porte parfois ce même style de plumes, mais plus longues, au même endroit... Lors du Grand Tournoi de la Magie, Gajil portera une écharpe noire, de la même façon que Natsu. De plus en plus, on le voit arborer une coiffure légèrement différente, laissant deux longues mèches encadrer son visage de chaque côté. Personnalité thumb|left En tant que Mage de Phantom Lord, Gajil ne se souciait pas du tout de Fairy Tail, et semblait penser que Phantom Lord était une guilde plus forte et plus utile. Quand il a d'abord été introduit, il a été dépeint comme froid et apathique, et n'hésitant pas à blesser ses alliés s'il est irrité, comme on le voit quand il a matraqué un homme de Phantom Lord qui a fait l'éloge de ses capacités, tout cela parce que celui-ci troublait son repas. Cependant, il est complètement et véritablement dédié à la guilde où il est affilié. En fait, il a déclenché la guerre entre Fairy Tail et Phantom Lord principalement parce que, étant d’éternels rivaux, il voyait les mages de Fairy Tail comme des ennemis, et en tant que mage de Phantom Lord, il a vu comme une obligation de «protéger» sa propre guilde, même si cela signifiait de commencer une attaque non provoquée contre Fairy Tail. Lors de son recrutement à Fairy Tail, ce sentiment de camaraderie n'a pas changé le moins du monde ; il est même allé aussi loin que réprimander Luxus (dont il admet être un mage plus puissant qu'il ne l'est) pour avoir tenté de tuer Natsu de sa foudre, quand ils (Luxus Drear et Natsu Dragnir) sont censés être des alliés. Lors de sa thumb|left|Gajil pleure lorsqu'il retrouve Lilypremière apparition, Gajil est présenté comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement violent et cruel, tant avec ses alliés que ses ennemis. Il avait la réputation d'un homme sans émotion, dont le seul plaisir est le combat. Cependant, depuis sa défaite face à Natsu, il a rejoint les rangs de Fairy Tail et semble s'être quelque peu adouci. Avant d'avoir un Exceed, Gajil ne semblait pas supporter Wendy Marvel (la traitant de "morveuse"). Après l'entrée de Panther Lily à Fairy Tail, il s'entend mieux avec elle. thumbIl est plutôt protecteur envers la guilde de Fairy Tail, contrairement à Phantom Lord. Il semble également plutôt attaché à Reby, qu'il protégera à plusieurs reprises, bien qu'il ne remarque pas les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Gajil est une personne renfermée qui ne divulgue jamais ses sentiments, son cœur semble être fait de pierre ou plutôt d'acier, aucun sentiment ne semble l'affecter et ce dernier est toujours ravi à l'idée de mener un combat. Sa soif de victoire est sans limite. Il adore le métal, les gadgets et tout ce qui touche à la technologie. Il déteste par contre avoir le ventre vide et ne s'arrête jamais de manger la vaisselle de la guilde. Gajil est comme Natsu et Wendy, un chasseur de dragon de première génération. Il a décidé d'adopter Panther Lily comme son "chat" (il va d'ailleurs être très heureux que Lily ait accepté). Il a également un tempérament jaloux, qui nous est révélé lorsqu'il voulait absolument avoir un chat (les deux autres dragons slayers en ont un, mais pas lui). Histoire ''Avant de début de l'histoire'' Il a appris la magie (comme Natsu et Wendy), auprès d'un dragon, Metalicana, qui lui a enseigné la Magie du Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier. Ce dernier a disparu, comme Ignir et Grandine, le 07/07/777, sept ans avant le début de la série. On apprend qu'il a aussi été le maitre de Rog Chenny dont le vrai nom sera connu par la suite comme étant Raios. ''Arc Phantom Lord thumb thumb|left|Les Shadow Gears battu par GajilGajil mène l'attaque de Fairy Tail en détruisant le QG de Fairy Tail avec des tiges de fer de grande taille. Il s'attaque ensuite à l'équipe Shadow Gear, brûlant le symbole Phantom Lord sur le ventre de Reby. Cet acte provoque finalement Makarof qui déclare la guerre à Phantom Lord. Gajil surveille la bataille entre Fairy Tail et Phantom Lord et s'aperçoit que Mistgun, Luxus et Gildarts sont absents. Lorsque Makarof part à l'étage pour chercher José, Gajeel descend et entre dans la mêlée pour combattre Elfman. Leur bataille est interrompue par Natsu, qui après un recul d'Elfman, lui marche dessus et donne un puissant coup de poing à Gajeel. Gajil intéressé par l'idée de se battre contre un autre Chasseur de Dragon, se donne aussi et ne s'intéresse plus à Elfman. Bien qu'ils échangent quelques coups, Natsu est forcé de battre en retraite quand Makarof tombe de haut, inconscient et totalement vidé de sa magie. Alya apparaît auprès de Gajil, et pleure que le plan ait si bien fonctionné. Gajil lui demande alors si Lucy a été capturée, ce à quoi Alya répond que oui. Ils disparaissent ensuite tous les deux. thumb|left Gajil utilise son sens supérieur de l'odorat pour traquer Lucy Heartfilia, qu'il capture et ramène à sa guilde après la défaite des 4 Éléments. Il est commandé par José de surveiller Lucy, mais Gajil la torture cruellement pour thumb|Natsu ayant battu Gajilpasser le temps. Comme Lucy insulte Gajil, il sent Natsu et se déplace pour tuer Lucy, provoquant Natsu en duel. Les deux sont presque égaux en force mais Natsu a un minuscule avantage. Gajil recouvre son corps avec des écailles métalliques et ils reviennent à égalité, mais en mangeant des morceaux de métal pour reprendre des forces, Gajil prend l'avant. Cependant, Natsu est en mesure de répliquer après que l'esprit de Lucy, Sagittarius, allume un feu (ce qu'il fait en détruisant les machines à proximité et provoquant une explosion), permettant à Natsu de s'alimenter à son tour, et de lui donner assez de force pour renverser la bataille et vaincre Gajil. Après la fin de la bataille, Natsu demande à Gajil où il a appris sa Magie de Chasseur de Dragon. Gajil révèle sa relation avec Metalicana, et il est choqué d'apprendre que Ignir, le dragon de Natsu ait disparu le même jour que son propre dragon. Ils se chamaillent tous deux et s'arrêtent lorsque Gajil hurle à Natsu de quitter les restes de sa guilde, et déclarant qu'il sera un jour en mesure de se venger. thumb|left|Makarof parlant à Gajil.Quelques temps plus tard, Phantom Lord est dissoute, et Gajil reste dans les ruines de son ancienne guilde. Il est finalement contacté par Makarof, qui lui dit que Jubia Lokser (un autre ancien membre de Phantom Lord) s'inquiète pour lui et qu'elle a rejoint leur guilde, au grand dam de Gajil. Bien qu'il soit encore furieux que Gajil ait détruit sa guilde et blessé les Shadow Gear, et qu'il rend clair qu'il ne pardonnera jamais Gajil pour cela, Makarof offre une adhésion à Fairy Tail de manière à guider Gajil sur la bonne voie. Touché par la déclaration de Makarof, Gajil accepte son offre. Mais l'on découvre cela que plus tard dans l'Arc de l'île Tenrô. Arc de la Tour du Paradis A la fin de cet arc, Gajil apparaît quand la Team Natsu revient de la tour du paradis. Les membres de cet équipe sont choqués de voir Gajil à Fairy Tail, ainsi que Jett et Droy. Reby, elle, paraît terrifiée, mais dit thumb|left|Jett frappant Gajilque ça ne la dérange pas. Natsu lui dit qu'il ne veut pas travailler avec Gajil "ce fou furieux", auquel celui-ci répondra qu'il a l'habitude de travailler en solo. Après, Mirajane se met à chanter une chanson et tout le monde est sous le charme. Gajil écrase le pied de Natsu à ce moment là, qui se met à crier. On lui lance alors un gobelet pour qu'il se taise car Mirajane chante, et une bataille générale éclate alors. Pendant ce temps, Mirajane a changé de registre et est passée au rock. Un peu plus tard, il est vu avec Jett et Droy qui l'attaquèrent en lui disant qu'ils ne lui pardonneront jamais, puis Luxus apparaîtra et lui enverra un éclair, celui-ci le prendra en pleine figure etthumb|Gajil, protégeant RebyDroy dira qu'il pensait qu'il avait un peu plus de réserve. Jet comprendra alors qu'il se laisse frapper depuis le début pour qu'ils l'acceptent, mais Luxus continuera à frapper Gajil. Jett et Droy lui diront d’arrêter, mais Luxus leur dira de se taire avant d'envoyer un éclair sur Reby. Gajil s'interpose et reçoit l'éclair de Luxus pour protéger Reby. Il commence à partir quand Reby l'interpelle, mais il lui demande de le laisser tranquille. Arc de la Battle of Fairy Tail thumb|left|Gajil va jouer un morceau !Jubia lui avait demandé d'essayer de s'intégrer un peu plus à la guilde. Alors Gajil attache Mirajane à un pilier et décide de prendre sa place en tant que chanteur. Il apparaît alors que Jason, le journaliste du Weekly Sorcerer, est en train de faire son interview à la guilde. Lucy, déguisée en bunny girl, se trouvait déjà sur la scène à ce moment là. Tout le monde est étonné de voir Gajil en costume avec sa guitare, prêt à chanter, alors qu'ils attendaient Mirajane. Il se met alors à jouer un morceau "Mon Meilleur Ami" et demande à Lucy de danser et de chanter avec lui. thumb|Mirajane, ayant pris l'apparence de Gajil Il est vu au concours Miss Fairy Tail regarder les filles. Il est choqué de voir Mirajane prendre sa tête, puis celle d'Happy. Lorsque la bataille commence, il ne peut pas sortir tout comme Natsu, bloqués par les runes de Fried, stipulant que les statues et les personnes de plus de 80 ans ne peuvent pas sortir. Natsu se dit alors qu'il va falloir faire fondre Erza pour la réveiller. Makarof dit que ça ne fonctionne pas comme cela mais Natsu est déjà prêt à le faire. Une fissure apparaît sur la statue d'Erza et Gajil et Natsu paniquent. Gajil demande à Natsu de fait fondre son métal pour souder la fissure. Mais à ce moment là, Erza s'éveille et frappe Natsu. Elle pense que le sort d'Evergreen a été réduit par son oeil droit, artificiel. Erza sort à la recherche d'Evergreen pour la vaincre. thumb|left|Natsu et Gajil sont prêts à se joindre à la bataille !Elle réussit ce qui eu pour effet de libérer les filles de leur prison de pierre. Luxus parle alors au Maître, en lui annonçant qu'il a invoqué le Palais des Chants Divins, pour que la bataille continue. A ce moment là, Makarof fait une attaque et perd connaissance. Les filles, ainsi que Natsu et Gajil vont à l'étage de l'auberge, sur la terrasse afin de voir le Palais de la Foudre. Biska détruit une lacrima, mais un sort de lien vivant les protégeait, recevant une puissante décharge électrique qui lui fait perdre connaissance. Mais Reby dit pouvoir peut-être changer l'enchantement afin de les laisser passer. Reby prise dans ce défi, explique à Gajil ce qu'elle doit faire, mais celui-ci ne comprend pas un mot. Reby finit par réussir à réécrire l'enchantement, ce qui les laisse sortir. Elle leur demande de se séparer immédiatement à la sortie de l'auberge, afin qu'ils ne tombent pas sur un enchantement de Fried. thumb|Natsu et Gajil contre LuxusC'est là que l'on apprend qu'il joue un agent double pour Iwan Drear, Maître de Raven Tail et fils de Makarof. Il sauve Natsu in extremis alors que celui-ci allait se faire battre par Luxus. Ils décident à contre coeur de joindre leurs forces contre ce monstre. Mais Luxus se montre thumb|left|Luxus invoquant la Loi des Féestrès fort et les surpasse. Mais comme il trouve que les Chasseurs de Dragons se battent bien, il décide de leur révéler un de ses secrets. Il se transforme alors en Chasseur de Dragons et lance le Hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant. Gajil et Natsu sont terriblement blessés, et Luxus les complimente, car ils sont toujours vivants. Il décide de leur montrer un autre de ses pouvoirs : la Loi des Fées, le sort transcendantal légendaire de Fairy Tail. Mais avant qu'il ne lance son sort, Reby intervient et lui dit que son grand-père va mourir. Mais Luxus s'en réjouit et lance son sort. Cependant, ni Natsu ni Gajil ne sont blessés. Gajil demande à Reby si elle va bien, elle répond positivement. Fried lui dit que tous les habitants vont bien, car il a un bon fond et ne les considère pas comme ses ennemis. Mais Luxus s'énerve et veut continuer le combat. Natsu se relève et un combat entre les deux a lieu, cette fois sur le toit de la cathédrale. Gajil regarde le combat, en s'appuyant sur Reby. Luxus est prêt à utiliser la Lance du Dragon Foudroyant, thumb|Lance du Dragon Foudroyant.sort que Fried décrit comme pouvant tuer Natsu. Toutefois, dans les derniers instants, Gajil utilise sa magie de Chasseur de Dragons pour se transformer en para-tonnerre vivant. Cela permet à une attaque de Luxus à changer de cap et de rater Natsu, frappant Gajil à la place. Profitant de cela, Natsu en termine alors avec Luxus avec une combinaison d'attaques impressionnantes. thumb|left|Natsu et Gajil, blessés après leur combat contre Luxus Dans le hall de guilde, après la défaite de Luxus, Gajil et Natsu sont assis côte à côte couverts de la tête aux pieds dans des bandages. La Fantasia est reppoussée au lendemain. Tous les membres valides doivent y participer. Alors que Natsu et Gajil se disputaient, Luxus revient à la guilde et demande où se trouve le maître. Aucun des membres ne souhaite lui dire, et certains lui demandent de quitter la guilde, avant qu'Erza ne lui dise où se trouve Makarof. Lorsque Natsu saute de son siège pour parler à Luxus, chacune de ses paroles est complètement étouffée par ses bandages. Étonnamment, Gajil est en quelque sorte en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il lui dit et traduit à Luxus. Il s'entretient avec Iwan qui lui dit que Luxus est un faux Chasseur de Dragons. En effet, jeune il le considérait comme faible de santé, c'est pourquoi Iwan avait implanté un lacrima dans le corps de son fils, afin qu'il devienne plus fort et c'est ainsi qu'il devint Chasseur de Dragons. Pendant cette conversation, Iwan dira à Gajil qu'il pense que thumb|Gajil rapportant des informations sur IwanLuxus (étant banni de Fairy Tail) viendra à lui et qu'il lui retira son lacrima pour le revendre. Gajil conscient du danger, assure qu'il ne dira rien. Il assure à Iwan une fois de plus qu'il ne sera pas pris comme un «espion» avant de partir. Il revient au hall de la guilde de Fairy Tail pendant la parade Fantasia, rencontre Makarof en privé et lui donne une note contenant un rapport sur l'emplacement d'Iwan et ses agissements. Arc Edolas thumb|left|Earth-Gajil et Edo-Gajil Lorsque Magnoria est aspirée par l'anima, Gajil reste sur Eathland. Il rencontre Mistgun qui lui confie une mission spéciale : il doit utiliser sa magie anti-dragon pour libérer ses amis, transformés en lacrima. Il lui donne alors une Exball avant de l'envoyer sur Edolas. Il rencontre un peu plus tard, Gajil d'Edolas qui est un journaliste un peu fouineur. Gajil d'Earthland en est plutôt fier, et trouve qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Celui-ci est un journaliste indépendant qui n'hésite pas à critiquer le régime, ce qui lui attire parfois les foudres des habitants. A l'aide de celui-ci, qui fait diversion, il frappe la lacrima de la place de la Capitale Royale. Mais à son étonnement, thumb|left|Panther Lily et son épée magique.cette énorme lacrima ne contenait qu'Erza et Grey. Il leur explique la situation et leur donne des Exball, pour qu'ils aillent sauver les autres. thumb|Gajil et les autres tentent d'empêcher la collisionHappy vient à la rencontre de Gajil et l'emmène sur l'île contenant la lacrima où tous les mages de Fairy Tail sont enfermés. Mais Panther Lily, un Exceed au service de Faust, fait son apparition et un combat entre les deux débute. Lily se bat avec Buster Ma'am, une épée dont la taille peut atteindre quatre fois celle de Panther Lily. Après plusieurs coup échangés, il se trouve que leurs forces se valent, et Gajil décide que Panther Lily sera son chat. Leur combat continue mais l'île est frappée par le Harpon du Dragon, et Gajil rejoint Koko, Lucy, Natsu et Grey sur Legyonet qui tentent d'arrêter l'île et d'empêcher sa collision avec Extalia. Avec l'aide de tous les Exceeds d'Edolas, ils finissent par y arriver. Après avoir réussi cet exploit, les mages se félicitent et Mistgun fait son apparition. Mais Panther Lily est transpercé par le Cannon Spear d'Erza Knightwalker, suivie de ses hommes sur des Legyons. Gajil s'inquiete pour Lily qui est blessé. Le Chevalier Dragon fait son apparition, avec Faust à ses commandes, et il vainc facilement Mistgun. thumb|left|Droma Anim domine les Chasseurs de Dragon Les trois Chasseurs de Dragons décident alors de descendre l'affronter. Aidés de Arms et de Burnia, Gajil et Natsu réussissent à infliger quelques dégâts au Droma Anim, alors que son blindage est censé être extrêmement résistant. Faust décide de s'en prendre à Wendy et lui envoie des missiles. Natsu vient la sauver, et Faust envoie d'autres missiles qui explosent. Il se met alors à se vanter d'avoir vaincu l'un des Chasseurs de Dragons, avant de s'apercevoir avec stupéfaction que Natsu est capable de manger les flammes de l'explosion. Gajil lui, mange la queue du Chevalier Dragon, au grand étonnement de Faust. frame|Corne du DragonIl décide alors d'absorber les magies de l'air et de la terre, et les Chasseurs de Dragons sont en mauvaise posture. Leurs attaques n'ont plus d'effet sur le Chevalier Dragon, qui se révèle trop puissant pour eux. En plus de cela, le Chevalier Dragon est capable de sauter pour esquiver les attaques des Chasseurs de Dragons. Ils décident alors de combiner leurs magies pour faire la Corne du Dragon. Gajil plante son Pilier du Dragon d'Acier dans le sol en passant par le pied du Chevalier Dragon. Pendant ce temps, Wendy utilise le Hurlement du Dragon Céleste sur Natsu, qui rend plus puissant sa Corne du Dragon de Feu, Natsu transperce le Chavalier Dragon et en sort Faust, vaincu. Plus tard, les trois Chasseurs de Dragons sont avertis par Nady qu'il faut un méchant et un héros pour rassurer la population. Natsu se fait passer pour le Grand Roi Démon Dragnir, et Gajil et Wendy, sous les noms de Redfox et Marvel, sont ses subordonnés et terrorrisent la population. Ils se prétendent comme les voleurs de la magie qui s'échappe d'Edolas. Mais Natsu et Mistgun se battent, et avec la victoire de Mistgun, la population reprend confiance en son prince, alors que Natsu, Gajil et Wendy, ainsi que tous les autres mages d'Earthland avec les Exceeds sont envoyés sur Earthland. thumb|left|Gajil pleure lorsqu'il retrouve LilyDe retour à Earthland, Gajil retrouve Panther Lily, qui a perdu sa forme imposante lorsqu'il est passé par l'anima. Il a alors la même taille que Happy et Carla. Panther Lily dit avoir déjà capturé une personne suspecte et Gajil en est fier. Il s'agit de Lisana, qui décide de leur raconter leur histoire : lorsqu'elle était blessée par Elfman, elle a été envoyée sur Edolas pour combler la mort de son homologue, dont elle a pris la place ; et ayant de la magie en elle, elle a été renvoyée sur Earthland. Elle va ensuite rejoindre Mirajane et Elfman devant sa tombe pour leur annoncer qu'elle est en vie. Arc de l'Île Tenrô thumb|L'Île Tenrô, île sacrée de la guilde Fairy Tail.Il n'est pas choisi parmi les 8 sélectionnés à l'épreuve mais il se propose pour accompagner Reby, qui fait partie des concurrents pour l'examen de rang S qui se déroulera sur l'Île Tenrô. Pendant qu'ils sont en route le Maître explique ce qu'il va se passer pendant la première épreuve de l'examen. Les concurrents devront emprunter l'un des 8 passages. Un chemin mène au parcours calme, qui emmènera le binôme vers l'épreuve suivante sans encombre. Makarof précise que la chance des candidats est également évaluée, ce qui étonne tout le monde. Deux parcours mèneront à un duel avec une autre équipe et seule l'équipe vainqueur pourra accéder à la seconde épreuve de l'examen. Enfin, 3 passages mènent à un combat brutal, face à l'un des trois mages de rang S actuels : Mirajane, Gildarts ou Erza. Après avoir expliqué le déroulement de l'épreuve, il annonce que celle-ci débute tout de suite, alors qu'ils sont encore sur le bateau et que l'île est seulement en vue. Natsu décide d'utiliser Happy pour choisir son chemin en premier. Cependant, il est arrêté par un enchantement de Fried, qui est déjà parti avec Bixrow. Reby utilise ses capacités à maîtriser les lettres pour réécrire l'enchantement de Fried, ce qui permet à Gajil et à Reby de passer. Une fois arrivés sur l'île, ils choisissent un parcours. Ils tombent sur le parcours calme, et on les retrouve avec les autres qualifiés, qui sont Natsu et Happy, Grey et Loki, Lucy et Kanna ainsi qu'Elfman et Evergreen. thumb|left|Gajil disant à Reby de grandir un peu Pour la seconde épreuve, le maître explique que les candidats ont six heures pour trouver la tombe de Mavis, la fondatrice de Fairy Tail, cachée quelque part sur l'île. Cependant, Gajil ne pense qu'à se battre contre tous les monstres qu'il rencontre. Du coup Reby craque en disant qu'il la négligeait, ce à quoi il répond qu'elle était petite et pleurnicharde. Elle part en pleurant et prétend le détester, puis se retrouve face à Yomazu et Kawazu de Grimoire Heart. Gajil vient lui sauver la vie puis dit que c'est difficile de protéger quelqu'un qui court partout, et qui est si difficile à trouver à cause de sa petite taille et qu'elle devrait rester près de lui. Reby, qui a honte fera oui de la tête et se mettra dos a dos avec Gajil. frame|Morsure HurlanteLe combat commence ensuite entre eux et Yomazu lance Grondement. A cause de cela, ils ne peuvent plus s'entendre et subissent les attaques de Kawazu et Yomazu. Heureusement, Reby arrive à stopper le bruit assourdissant avec son Silence. Le combat continue et les ennemis se montrent très forts. Yomazu utilise une succession d'attaques qui se termine par la Morsure Hurlante. Terriblement blessé, Gajil se relève pour continuer le combat, n'abandonnant pas. left Gajil dit à Reby de partir prévenir les autres de l'infiltration de Grimoire Heart, ce qu'elle fit après lui avoir donné de l'acier. Après Gajil continue le combat contre Yomazu et Kawazu, il finit par les battre, grièvement blessé, avec son Épée Divine de Karma Ferreux. Ensuite, il est emmené au camp pour être soigné. On le revoit à la fin de la bataille contre Hadès. Il prent Panther Lily dans ses bras et lui demande souvent s'il allait bien, Lily lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il s'inquiète pour lui même plutôt que pour lui. frame|Triple Hurlement du DragonEnsuite il reconnaît le cri d'un dragon, et on voit Acnologia faire son apparition. Il commence à tout dévaster sur l'île avec un simple souffle, puis commence à admirer son œuvre. Gildarts reconnaît le Dragon de l'Apocalypse, qu'il a déjà affronté auparavant. Il commence à essayer de balayer les mages avec sa queue. Makarof s'interpose en se transformant en géant, et retient Acnologia. Il demande aux autres membres de la guilde de quitter l'île. Mais à peine partis, ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas abandonner le maître et reviennent le secourir. Tout le monde lance une attaque sur Acnologia, et les trois Chasseurs de Dragons utilisent le Triple Hurlement du Dragon. Mais Acnologia est indemne et lance un Hurlement sur l'île de Tenrô. Arc de l'An X791 Il est trouvé par Jet, Droy, Arzak et Biska qui sont allés sur l'Île Tenrô. Il s'aperçoit qu'ils ont pris un sacré coup de vieux. Mavis apparaît et explique qu'elle les a protégés avec la Sphère des Fées pendant près de 7 ans. C'est un sort de défense ultime qui protège même du temps. De retour à la guilde, il vainc facilement un des mages de Twilight Ogre qui commençait à embêter Fairy Tail. Les membres de Fairy Tail expliquent alors la situation. Après avoir entendu parler de la destruction de l'Île Tenrô, ils ont entrepris des recherches pendant 6 mois à l'aide de Blue Pegasus et de Lamia Scale, mais elles n'ont rien donné. D'ailleurs, Lamia Scale vient ensuite faire son apparition pour rendre visite aux mages enfin rentrés. Arc de la Clé du Ciel étoilé Michelle arrive à la guilde en se présentant comme étant la cousine de Lucy. Elle lui donne une étrange pièce qu'elle présente comme étant l'héritage de son défunt père. Mais les Légions font leur apparition, et attaquent la guilde afin de capturer Lucy. thumb|left|L'ascension jusqu'à la pièce est dure...Lucy cherchant les autres pièces de ce qui est en fait une horloge, ses amis décident de l'aider. Gajil part alors avec Reby, Panther Lily, Jett et Droy à la recherche d'une des pièces de l'horloge. Alors qu'ils finissent d'escalader une falaise, ils ne trouvent pas la pièce. Lily plaisante alors en désignant un montagne beaucoup plus haute, ce qui démoralise Reby, Jett et Droy, déjà à bout de force. Gajil creuse et ils finissent par trouver un système ressemblant à une horloge. Reby traduit des inscriptions et comprend qu'il faut régler l'horloge à 16h. L'horloge apparaît mais il est dit qu'il y a un gardien. Gajil saisit la pièce et un monstre géant apparaît. Samuel, un membre des Légions, est en combat contre Panther Lily. Après différentes tentatives, Jett et Droy n'arrivent pas à détruire la balise rouge sur la tête du monstre. Gajil décide alors de s'en charger et y arrive. Ils rejoignent ensuite Natsu et les autres, où la Nouvelle Oracion Seis fait son apparition et s'approprie l'Horloge Infinie, qu'ils viennent de former avec toutes les pièces rassemblées par les mages de Fairy Tail. Ils combattent ensuite et Fairy Tail se fait terrasser. thumb|Gatman face à Jubia et Gajil On observe en parallèle que des églises sont attaquées, et pour les défendre, Fairy Tail décide de former des équipes selon les prédictions de Kanna pour les défendre. Gajil est associé à Jubia, ce qui leur rappelle le temps de Phantom Lord. Ils se trouvent face à Gatman Kubrick qui utilise la Magie de Suppression. Gajil et Jubia se trouvent impuissants face à cette terrible magie, mais réussissent grâce à un coup de maître à renverser la situation et ils finissent par le vaincre. Arc du Grand Tournoi de la Magie Trois mois d'entraînement thumb|Panther Lily et Gajil, après leur entraînement Pendant les trois mois d'entraînement, Gajil ira s'entraîner avec Panther Lily dans un endroit dit secret. Reby voulut les accompagner mais elle ne put. Makarof le sélectionnera pour faire parti de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail, avec Luxus, Mirajane, Jubia et Mistgun (Gerald). Épreuve préliminaire (30 juin) Pendant l'épreuve préliminaire, Sky Labyrinth, Gajil avec son équipe Fairy Tail B, termine l'épreuve en seconde position. 1er jour du tournoi (1er Juillet) thumb|left|Fairy Tail : Team B Lors de l'annonce des participants, on observe lorsque l'équipe arrivée deuxième à l'épreuve préliminaire est annoncée, que deux équipes de Fairy Tail ont réussi à se qualifier. Tout le monde est étonné par la performance de Fairy Tail et Makarof se vante d'avoir réussi son coup. Chapati Lola explique qu'une nouvelle règle permettait à une même guilde de présenter plusieurs équipes, mais seule Fairy Tail a réussi à en qualifier deux. Natsu s'énerve contre Gajil et annonce clairement qu'ils sont ennemis et qu'ils ne leur feront pas de cadeaux. Natsu remarque aussi que Mistgun est là, mais il se révèle être Gerald et lui fait signe qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils le découvrent. Lors de la première épreuve, "Cache-cache", c'est Jubia qui décide de participer après avoir vu que Grey le faisait. Gajil critique notamment Jubia de ne pas se concentrer. En effet, elle se refuse à blesser Grey. 2ème jour du tournoi (2 Juillet) Le deuxième jour, c'est Gajil qui participe à l'épreuve nommée '"Chars d'assaut". Le but est de faire une course sur des chariots en mouvement. Il est malade tout comme Natsu et Sting (pour la première fois). Il obtient tout de même la septième place. Plus tard, il est surpris des transformations de thumb|left|Natsu, Gajil et StingMirajane. Notamment quand elle se transforme en Satan Soul : Sytry. 3ème jour du tournoi (3 Juillet) Le lendemain, pour l'épreuve Pandemonium, Kanna remplace Mistgun. Erza, ayant battu les 100 monstres, on peut pas définir le classement. L'arbitre décide de le refaire en testant la force des participants. Gajil est étonné quand Kanna utilise Fairy Glitter. 4ème jour du tournoi (4 Juillet) thumb Le quatrième jour, dans la partie combat à deux, il affronte Sting Youclif et Rog Chenny de Sabertooth aux cotés de Natsu. Au beau milieu du combat, Natsu décide de combattre les deux chasseurs de dragons de Sabertooth tout seul ; Gajil n'étant pas d'accord Natsu l'envoie dans un petit wagon en bois (ce qui lui donne le mal des transports). Il se retrouve dans le cimetière des dragons (un endroit plein de tous les cadavres qu'Acnologia a vaincus quand il était encore un humain). Le lendemain, pendant la journée de repos, Gajil emmène Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Happy, Lucy et Grey dans ce cimetière. Il voit ensuite Wendy utiliser Voie Lactée afin d'invoquer un dragon: Jilkonis, le dragon de Jade. Celui-lui explique aux mages ce qu'est le festival du roi dragon. Ils sont choqués d'apprendre qu'il y a eu une guerre entre les dragons il y a 400 ans et qu'Acnologia était au départ un humain. 5ème jour du tournoi (6 Juillet) thumb|left|La nouvelle équipe de Fairy Tail Le 5eme jour a lieu le 6 juillet, les concurrents ayant eu droit à un jour de repos avant la bataille royal, où tous les concurrents participent. Au début, l'équipe de Fairy Tail composée de Jubia, Gajil, Luxus, Grey et Erza reste immobile, suivant la stratégie de Mavis, puis ils se dispersent après quelques minutes. Gajil affronte Rog. Pendant le combat, Gajil domine ce dernier, qui commence à parler du passé, et Rog comprend que la chose qui poussait Gajil à rester à Fairy Tail était l'amitié. Mais Rog se fait soudainement posséder par son ombre, "Shadow", alors qu'il allait abandonner. thumb|Hurlement du dragon d'acier de l'ombre Alors que Shadow s'apprête à achever Gajil, ce dernier "mange" les ombres entourant Shadow (il déclare que si Natsu "mange" l'Aetherion ou les foudres de Luxus, lui aussi peut le faire) et se transforme en Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier de l'Ombre. Gajil révèle aussi que le véritable nom de Rog est "Raios" et que celui-ci était son disciple. Il réussit à battre Rog/Shadow avec un Hurlement du Dragon d'Acier de l'Ombre. Shadow sort du corps de Rog et s'enfuit tandis que Fro vient voir l'état de Rog qui a complètement oublié ce qui s'est passé avec Shadow. Après quoi, il part se battre contre Sting, accompagné par Erza, Grey, Jubia et Luxus. Ce dernier abandonne et Fairy Tail gagne le Grand Tournoi de la Magie sans avoir perdu un seul membre. On verra ensuite Gajil et les autres membres de Fairy Tail lorsqu'ils sont réunis par le roi qui leur demande de l'aide pour arrêter l'armée des 10 000 dragons. Arc Eclipse Lors de l'attaque des dragons contrôlés par Rog du Futur, Gajil affronte le Dragon Noir et réussi grâce au sort Last Ages lancé par Ultia de voir une minute dans l'avenir et à prendre l'avantage sur le dragon. Suite à la destruction la porte Eclipse, les dragons retournent dans le passé laissant la victoire à Gajil et aux autres Chasseurs de Dragons, mais ce dernier ainsi que Cobra ne sont pas satisfait de cette victoire puisqu'ils n'ont pas à proprement dit vaincu les dragons. Gajil sera vu plus tard dans le palais royal pour fêter la victoire des guildes sur les dragons, allant même à charrier Rog en l'appelant Raïos, après que Sting soit venu chercher Natsu pensant que ce dernier serait avec Gajil. Arc du Village du Soleil Lorsque Natsu et les autres rentrent de la mission donnée par Walrot Seeken, il est mis au courant de l'existence d'E.N.D. et pense que Metalicana pourrait être connecté d'une certaine manière à lui. Arc Tartaros Gajil est envoyé inspecter la maison de l'ex-membre du Conseil Hog avec les Shadow Gear, mais ils arrivent trop tard, celui-ci ayant déjà été tué. Ils contactent alors la guilde afin d'annoncer ce qu'ils ont trouvé et rentrent ensuite à la Guilde. thumb|left|''Libérés par [[Kanna Alperona, ils sont tous parés à l'assaut]]Gajil est étonné de voir Elfman rentrer sans sa soeur Lisana mais ne fait pas de commentaire à ce sujet. Il assiste aux critiques de Kanna, qui finit par le rejoindre alors qu'Elfman se dirige dans une salle au fond de l'auberge. Kanna sort subitement en cartofiant tout le monde et en confiant les cartes aux Exceeds. La guilde explose mais les trois Exceeds se sont échappés à temps et arrivent sur l'Île d'Hadès, qui se trouvait juste au dessus de l'auberge de la guilde d'après les calculs de Reby. Là, Kanna libère tout le monde et ils partent à l'assaut de Tartaros. Gajil est absorbé comme tous les autres (mis à part Lucy) par Plutogrim, mais il est libéré par le Roi des Esprits, et sauve Lucy de Torafusa, ensuite Jubia le protège de Ki-Su, puis Grey les protège de Silver et Natsu les protège tous des flammes de Tempesta. Avant le début de la confrontation entre Fairy Tail et les membres restant de Tartaros, Gajil remarque tout comme Natsu, que l'odeur de Silver lui rappelle celle de Grey. Silver attaque Grey, et ils disparaissent tous les deux, ce qui annonce le début du combat entre Natsu, Gajil et Jubia contre Tempesta, Torafusa et Ki-su. thumb|Gajil violemment frappé par Torafusa Tempesta produit des tornades, qui emportent Lucy, Jubia et Natsu mais qui se révèlent inefficaces contre l'acier de Gajil. Le Chasseur de Dragon veut s'en prendre à Tempesta avec son Pilier du Dragon d'Acier, mais est contré par Torafusa. Ki-Su se lance alors sur Gajil, mais Natsu tente de le frapper d'un coup de pied enflammé. Cependant cette attaque ne fonctionne absolument pas contre Ki-Su, qui se dissipe comme une ombre. Jubia tente alors à son tour de l'attaquer mais il réussit à esquiver l'attaque. Torafusa surgit alors devant Gajil et lui assène un puissant coup dans le ventre. Jubia se fait avoir par les ombres de Ki-Su qui se déchaînent sur elle. Natsu, qui s'inquiète pour ses deux compagnons, se fait prendre dans les éclairs de Tempesta. Les 3 mages de Fairy Tail ne renoncent pas, malgré les inquiétudes de Lucy, et foncent sur les 3 démons, qui les attendent de pied ferme. Lors du combat de Grey et Silver, que le fils réussi a vaincre, on apprend que le père est en vie grâce Ki-su, et que si celui-ci meurt, alors Silver. Néanmoins, tel est la volonté du chasseur de démon. Alors qu'il peu communiquer avec Jubia, celle sachant toute la vérité réussi a le vaincre avec beaucoup de difficultés. Dès lors, Tempesta et Torafusa reconnaissance que si il ne se donne pas à fond, il ne réussiront pas à tuer les 2 Dragons Slayers. Voyant les transformations des démons, Natsu et Gajil décide out d'eux pour en finir le plus rapidement enclencher leur second mode, a savoir le Dragon d'acier de l'ombre, et le dragon de foudre et de feu. Alors que Gajil et Natsu commencèrent à se disputer sur qui est le plus fort, il firent le parie que le dernier à vaincre son ennemi fera l'éloge du gagnant. Devant ce défi, les chasseurs de Dragons foncèrent sur le démons qui constatèrent avec stupéfaction le pouvoir de Gajil et Natsu. Capacités Gajil est un Chasseur de Dragon de première génération. Il est le Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier, et maîtrise des techniques faisant appel à l'élément du fer. *'Massue du dragon d'acier :thumb|Massue du dragon d'acier' Il transforme sa main en acier et frappe d'un violent coup. *'Épée du Dragon d'Acier (鉄竜剣 ''Tetsuryūken): ' Il crée une épée munie de pointes acérées qui peut aussi se transformer en tronçonneuse. *'Bûche du démon:' Il transforme sa main en cylindre d'acier qui inflige de lourds dégâts. On l'a vu utiliser ce sort une fois contre Luxus. *'Lance du Dragon d'Acier (鉄竜槍 鬼薪 Tetsuryūsō: Kishin):' '' Il transforme sa main en lance puis lacère son adversaire. *'Ronces du dragon d'acier:' Il frappe le sol puis relève ses deux mains et une épée de taille moyenne transperce l'adversaire par le dessous. *'Hurlement du Dragon d'Acier (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō):frame|right|Hurlement du Dragon d'Acier ' Offensive commune des Chasseurs de Dragons, il souffle un tourbillon qui contient des morceaux d'acier qui lacèrent l'ennemi. *'Faisceau des lances d'acier:' Il transforme son bras en lance très grande puis donne des coups de tous les cotés. *'Couteau d'acier:' Attaque utilisée dans le manga pour faire peur à Lucy, il fabrique des couteaux ou Kunaï qu'il lance sur l'adversaire. *'Technique secrète : ' 'Epée divine de karma ferreux (épée du Dieu de fer) ' (業魔・鉄神剣 ''Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken):' Gajil joint ses mains au dessus de sa tête puis une épée géante surgit avec laquelle il frappe l'adversaire. thumb|Spirale d'acier 'Spirale d'Acier de Karma Ferreux (業魔鉄螺線形 Gōma Tetsu Rasen): 'Il transforme sa jambe en perceuse d'acier qui tourne à grande vitesse et est capable de percer n'importe quoi. *'Peau d'écailles d'Acier '''(''Tetsuryū no Uroko):' Sa peau se transforme en acier, ce qui booste toutes ses capacités et fais apparaître des écailles, spécifique au dragon d'Acier. frame *'Poing d'acier : '''Attaque simple qui consiste à transformer son poing en acier puis frapper. *'Pilier du Dragon d'Acier : Gajil transforme son poing en un pilier de fer et frappe son ennemi (il peut l'étirer). *Mode du Dragon d'Acier de l'Ombre' Ce mode est activé lorsque Gajil avale des ombres d'un Dragon Slayer (ce mode est basé sur le même que Dragon de Feu Foudroyant.). *'Hurlement du Dragon d'Acier de l'Ombre ' Il absorbe les ombres afin de pouvoir utiliser cette magie de Chasseur de Dragon avec celle du Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier, puis il fusionne ces deux magie afin de lancer le hurlement du Dragon d'Acier de l'Ombre. thumb|Hurlement du dragon d'acier de l'ombre *'Maître du combat au corps à corps : En combat, en plus de sa magie du Chasseur de Dragon d'Acier, Gajil est connu pour utiliser quasi-exclusivement le combat à mains nues, et de se révéler très puissant en combat rapproché. Son style est très brutal ; constitué de coups directs et puissants comme des coups de poing dévastateurs ou des coups de tête, complété par ses grandes capacités physiques, sa force rendant ses coups très dangereux, et sa vitesse lui permettant d'en placer de nombreux à la suite. Quand il utilise sa Peau d'écaille d'Acier, chacun de ses coups deviennent bien plus destructeurs. Pendant son combat contre Panther Lily, on l'a vu l'affronter à basse altitude, l'atteignant avec des sauts prodigieux et le martelant de coups. Et sa confrontation avec Rog l'a montré capable de bloquer des attaques, et même de contre-attaquer alors que Rog était dans son dos, et ce sans tourner la tête ou le torse. *'Durabilité Améliorée : '''Même sans user des ses pouvoirs de Chasseur de Dragon,Gajil s'est souvent montré comme un des personnages les plus résistants de Fairy Tail : après avoir rejoint Fairy Tail, il a été confronté à Jett et Droy et a encaissé de très nombreuses attaques des deux mages sans riposter, avec en prime l'intervention de Luxus qui s'est défoulé sur Gajil. Il a ensuite été capable d'intercepter un des éclairs de Luxus qui visait alors Reby à quelques mètres de là. En outre, lors de son combat contre Luxus, il a encaissé une attaque qui aurait été fatale à Natsu, mais est resté debout. Batailles Principales *Gajil Redfox VS Team Shadow Gear = Victoire totale *Gajil Redfox VS Nab Lasaro = Victoire éclaire *Gajil Redfox VS Elfman Strauss = Interrompu par Natsu *Gajil Redfox VS Natsu Dragnir = Interrompu *Gajil Redfox VS Loki = Victoire *Gajil Redfox VS Natsu Dragnir = Défaite *Gajil Redfox VS Jet et Droy = Interrompu par l'arrivé de Luxus *Gajil Redfox VS Luxus Drayer = Défaite *Gajil Redfox & Natsu Dragnir VS Luxus Drear = Victoire *Gajil Redfox et Guilde Fairy Tail VS Dragonoïd = Victoire *Gajil Redfox VS Panther Lily = Interrompu *Gajill & Natsu & Wendy VS Faust = Victoire *Gajill Redfox VS Yomazu &Kawazu= Victoire *Guilde Fairy Tail VS Acnologia = Défaite Totale *Gajil, Natsu, Makarof, Grey et Erza VS Twilight Ogre = Victoire éclair *Gajill et Jubia VS Guttman le Nettoyeur (Zentopia) = Victoire *Gajil Redfox VS Midnight/Brain II = Interrompu *Gajil Redfox VS Chase = Victoire *Gajil Redfox et Guilde Fairy Tail VS Le Phénix = Victoire *Gajil et Natsu VS Sting et Rog = Interrompu ( Natsu voulait se battre seul contre eux ) *Gajil VS Ren et Eve = Victoire éclair *Gajil Redfox VS Rog Chenny/Shadow = Victoire *L'équipe de Fairy Tail VS Sting Youclif = Victoire (abandon de Sting) *Gajil & Guilde Fairy Tail vs Atlas Flame = Défaite *Gajil et Reby vs Dragon Noir = Victoire (par la destruction d'Eclipse) *Gajil vs Torafusa = en cours Détails supplémentaires *Il aime jouer de la guitare, (même si la majorité des personnes à la guilde n'apprécie pas vraiment ses chansons). *Il est jaloux de Natsu et Wendy avant de rencontrer Panther Lily, car c'est le seul Chasseur de Dragon à ne pas avoir de chat. *Sur la couverture du volume 8, Gajil a les yeux verts, mais plus tard sur la couverture du volume 13 ils ont été changés en rouges. *Son nom vient de '''Kajiru '(mordre) et de l'onomatopée japonaise Gajil Gajil''' ("Ronge Ronge"). *Sa marque Fairy Tail est noire et se situe sur son épaule gauche. *Il possède 3 cicatrices sur le bras gauche, leur origine est encore inconnue. *Gajil a des piercings comme Musica le personnage de Rave Master (l'œuvre d'Hiro Mashima) Stats Les stats de Gajil d'après le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Citations *''"Regarde un peu ,ce qui arrivent à ce que toi et tes amis tentent vainement de protéger ." Dit à Natsu quand il voit la guilde s'effondrer, épisode 27 * ''"Alors, tu abandonnes tes camarades, Princesse?" De Gajil à Lucy lorsque Lucy obéit à Readers et s'enfuit. *''"Bon sang, c'est le bordel. Alors que je l'avais prévenu... Maintenant le type qui était toujours ardent a pris une apparence encore plus flamboyante." Cité lors du combat contre le Dragonoïd, épisode 72. *"''Arrête ton charme! Ma force n'appartient qu'à moi, tu peux toujours courir pour t'en emparer" Au roi d'Edolas, épisode 92 *''"C'est pas facile de protéger quelqu'un, surtout si il est court sur pattes. Alors reste près de moi ! ''" Paroles destiné à Reby, épisode 101. Catégorie:Chasseurs de Dragon Catégorie:Anciens Méchants Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Anciens membres de Phantom Lord Catégorie:Mages Catégorie:Participants au Grand Tournoi de la Magie Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail B Catégorie:Mages d'Acier Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Magie Perdue Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail Catégorie:Disparus de l'île Tenrô Catégorie:Participants à l'examen de rang S